The invention relates to a device for the measurement of the location, of the attitude and/or of a change of location or attitude of the lower jaw of a patient upon employment of a field generator, preferably a magnetic field generator, field flux pick-ups arranged at an interval therefrom, as well as an electronic device for the three-dimensional comprehension and evaluation of electrical signals arising in a field flux or, respectively, in a change of field flux.
Such a device is described in the German Pat. application No. P 28 14 551.9 (and in the corresponding U.S. application Ser. No. 025,263 filed Mar. 29, 1979), now U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,077 issued Dec. 1, 1981. The signals gained with the device revealed there, however, only cover one point of the lower jaw, namely the measuring point at which the field generator is secured. The signals (x.sub.1, y.sub.1, z.sub.1) gained therefrom thus correspond to the coordinates of this one point on the lower jaw. In addition, information concerning a rotational movement (.alpha., .beta., .gamma.) around the coordinate axes X, Y, Z are gained with this device.
The representation of a point of the lower jaw does not produce a statement concerning the attitude and the course of movement of the entire lower jaw.